El Cazador X con sentimientos de amor
by HikariVeroNostrade01
Summary: Hikari Nostrade, la hermana menor de Neon Nostrade, es una chica algo tímida, que cuando llega la primera vez a York Shin siente atracción hacia Kurapika Kurta. Con el tiempo Hikari y Kurapika se van conociendo mejor, y Kurapika se va enamorando de ella, pues llega el momento cuando llegan a un noviazgo y deciden estar juntos para siempre...


_**El Cazador X con sentimientos de amor**_

_**Capítulo 1: Nuevas personas, nuevos amigos.**_

**En York Shin, a las 9:00 am, en la casa de la hermana de Hikari Nostrade:**

**Light Nostrade: Neon, despierta.**

**Neon Nostrade: Buenos días papá.**

**Light: Buenos días, te tengo buenas noticias.**

**Neon: ¿Cuál? ¿Me compraste algo nuevo en la subasta?**

**Light: No solo eso, también te digo que hoy a las 12:00 pm viene tu hermana Hikari, va a volver a vivir con nosotros.**

**Neon: Genial, y ella estaba viviendo con su tía ¿verdad?**

**Light: Sí, pero ella se va a mudar con nosotros porque dijo que te extraña mucho y se quiere quedar a vivir aquí.**

**Neon: Yo también la extraño, bueno, me iré preparando, y ¿qué te parece si invitamos a Kurapika, Senritsu, y los demás para que la conozcan?**

**Light: Me parece buena idea hija, ahora en un momento los llamo y les pregunto.**

**Neon: De acuerdo, estoy emocionada **

**Ocho minutos después:**

**Light (saludando a Kurapika por teléfono): Aló, hola, buenos días Kurapika.**

**Kurapika Kurta: Hola, buenos días jefe ¿cómo le va?**

**Light: Bien, gracias por preguntar, y ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Kurapika?**

**Kurapika: Claro, adelante.**

**Light: ¿Se reunirían con nosotros, en nuestra casa, para recibir una visita de un familiar?**

**Kurapika: Por supuesto, le preguntaré a los demás, y ¿a qué hora nos reunimos?**

**Light: A las 11:55 am, por favor avísales a los demás.**

**Kurapika: De acuerdo, no hay problema, a las 11:55 am, nos veremos allá, y ¿puedo traer a algunos de mis amigos?**

**Light: Claro, cómo no.**

**Kurapika: Ok, adiós-dijo Kurapika.**

**1 hora después, cuando Kurapika estaba terminando de hablar con Senritsu:**

**Kurapika: Ok Senritsu, nos veremos allá a las 11:55 am.**

**Senritsu: De acuerdo, adiós Kurapika.**

**2 minutos después:**

**Kurapika: Gon, Killua, Leorio, Alluka, ¿quieren acompañarme a una reunión de visita?**

**Gon Freecss: Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**Killua Zoldyck: Ok, no hay problema.**

**Alluka Zoldyck: Hai (Si en japonés)**

**Leorio: Sí, y ¿a qué hora es esa reunión?**

**Kurapika: A las 11:55 am.**

**Leorio: Ok, pero más le vale a Killua no tardarse mucho en el baño.**

**Killua: Baka (significa Idiota en japonés), si tú eres el que tarda en el baño cantando en la ducha y rompiendo los vidrios.**

**Leorio: Oh, eso duele.**

**Gon: Sabes que lo dice de broma Leorio **

**Leorio: Sí, lo sé ¬.¬**

**Alluka: Hehe :)**

**Gon: Sí, mejor nos vamos preparando.**

**Killua: Hablo el jefe.**

**1 hora después, a las 11:52 en el hotel y en la reunión de visita:**

**Kurapika: Hola jefe, hola Neon, hola Senritsu ¿cómo les va?**

**Neon: Emocionada **

**Senritsu: Bien Kurapika **

**Light: Feliz, y ¿qué pasó con los demás?**

**Kurapika: No pudieron venir porque tenían otras obligaciones.**

**Light: Ah ok, bueno, está bien, y ¿cómo se llaman tus amigos?**

**Kurapika: Ah verdad, se me había olvidado, ellos son Gon, Killua, Leorio y Alluka.**

**Gon: Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlo, me llamo Gon Freecss **

**Killua: Hola, me llamo Killua Zoldyck.**

**Leorio: Hola, me llamo Leorio Paradinight.**

**Alluka: Hola, mi nombre es Alluka Zoldyck.**

**Kurapika: Lamentablemente Hisoka no pudo venir.**

**Gon: ¿Por qué?**

**Killua: Porque tenía algo importante que hacer junto con mi hermano.**

**Gon: Ah ok.**

**Light: Me alegra conocerlos a todos **

**Gon, Killua, Alluka y Leorio: Qué bien.**

**Light: Si… Un momento…**

**En ese momento, el teléfono de Light sonó y resulta que la llamada es de Hikari:**

**Light: Aló, hola hija buenos días.**

**Hikari Nostrade o Hikari: Hola papá, buenos días, ¿cómo estás?, ¿por favor me podrías decir la dirección de la casa?**

**Light: Tranquila, ya te la voy enviar por mensaje.**

**Hikari: Ok, allá nos vemos.**

**Neon: ¿Era mi hermana, Hikari?**

**Light: Si… Listo, ya le envié la dirección.**

**Neon: Qué emoción **

**5 minutos después, en el hotel:**

**Neon: Ya han pasado 5 minutos.**

**Light: Tranquila hija, seguramente tu hermana ya viene en camino.**

**Kurapika: Neon ¿tienes una hermana?**

**Neon: Si, lo que pasa es que no la habían visto con mi padre y yo, porque como nosotros teníamos que mudarnos de un lugar a otro, tuvimos que dejar que mi tía cuidara a mi hermana para que no se sintiera incómoda con el traslado de un lugar a otro, además, ella era pequeña la última vez que la vi.**

**Kurapika: Ah ok, entonces ¿ella es tu hermana menor? Seguramente ya ha crecido más que la última vez.**

**Neon: Sí, y si, y ella se llama…**

**Hikari: ¿Papá, hermana?**

**Light: Hija, qué bueno verte, bienvenida.**

**Hikari: Hermana…**

**Neon: Hermanita, hola, bienvenida.**

**Hikari: Ya no soy tan chiquita ;), es broma, sigo siendo tu hermana menor.**

**Neon: Sí, hermanita (je, je) **

**Light: Por cierto, te presento a unos amigos.**

**Senritsu: Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Senritsu.**

**Hikari: Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Senritsu, me llamo Hikari Nostrade.**

**De pronto cuando Hikari y Kurapika se iban a conocer, sintieron una atracción:**

**Kurapika (algo penoso): Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Kurapika Kurta.**

**Hikari (con mariposas en el estómago): Hola, un placer conocerte Kurapika, me llamo Hikari Nostrade.**

**Kurapika: Hikari, qué bonito nombre.**

**Hikari (penosa): Gracias **

**Gon: Hola, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Gon Freecss **

**Hikari: Hola (aww), también me da gusto en conocerte Gon, me llamo Hikari.**

**Killua: Hola, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Killua Zoldyck.**

**Hikari: Hola, gusto en conocerte Killua, me llamo Hikari.**

**Leorio: Hola señorita, mucho gusto en conocerla, me llamo Leorio Paradinight…**

**Killua: ¡Cuidado! Éste tipo es un pervertido.**

**Leorio: ¡Oye! Yo no soy pervertido.**

**Killua: Hm ¬.¬, ok.**

**Hikari: Je, je gusto en conocerte Leorio, me llamo Hikari.**

**Alluka: Hola, gusto en conocerla, mi nombre es Alluka Zoldyck.**

**Hikari: Hola Alluka, gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Hikari y me alegra conocerlos a todos **

**Todos: A nosotros también.**

**Light: Has crecido mucho, ya no eres tan pequeña como antes.**

**Hikari: Si, sin embargo, Neon sigue siendo mi hermana mayor **

**Neon: Si, y tengo varias cosas que preguntarte.**

**Hikari: Si, lo sé, yo también ****-dijo Hikari.**

**Leorio (dirigiéndose a Hikari): ¿Tienes novio?**

**Kurapika: Tranquilízate Leorio.**

**Hikari: O_O No, de hecho no he tenido novio, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?**

**Leorio: Sólo curiosidad, pero...**

**Kurapika: ¡Ya basta Leorio!**

**Killua: Te lo dije, éste tipo es un pervertido.**

**Hikari: Tal vez no lo es, y puede ser que él sólo tenía curiosidad (aunque fue incómodo)**

**Light: Bueno, tenemos que empezar a desempacar-dijo Light.**

**Hikari y Neon: De acuerdo.**

**Gon: Quiero ayudar.**

**Kurapika: Yo también.**

**Hikari: Ok, no hay problema.**

**30 minutos después:**

**Senritsu: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a casa, adiós.**

**Todos: Adiós.**

**Gon y Killua: Nosotros también nos vamos.**

**Kurapika: Si, fue un placer conocerte Hikari.**

**Hikari: A mí también me dio mucho gusto conocerlos **

**Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, y Alluka: Buenos adiós.**

**Hikari, Neon y Light: Adiós, hasta pronto.**

**5 horas después:**

**Hikari: Fue genial conocer personas nuevas.**

**Neon: Si, y por cierto, hay algo que me llamó mucho la atención.**

**Hikari: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Neon: Noté que cuando estabas conociendo a Kurapika, te sonrojaste, ¿te gusta Kurapika?**

**Hikari: Eh, bueno, me parece muy lindo y muy agradable.**

**Neon: Hm, ok, pero él también se sonrojó un poco.**

**Hikari: No me había dado cuenta.**

**Neon: Bueno, después te sigo contando y preguntado hermanita.**

**Hikari: Sí, yo también, y creo que ya es hora de dormir.**

**Neon: Sí, por eso seguimos hablando mañana.**

**Hikari: De acuerdo **

**Continuará...**


End file.
